See You Around
by Protohipster
Summary: It's time to say goodbye. Written scene of Episode 4 in the photo-verse.


Yesterday was eventful, Max could say.

But she can't even describe how everything had gone downhill the moment Chloe discovered the anomaly, the loophole in her relationship with Rachel.

Rachel Amber, Chloe's _angel,_ had lied to her and kept her relationship with Frank Bowers, a secret. Rachel was no longer an angel Max envisioned from Chloe's description of her. The goddess she pictured Rachel to be, was really all but sainted.

Chloe was blinded with rage and hatred. The truth shattered the last light Chloe had been holding on to for the past several years and with the reality of everything wrong with her life crashing down on her, the teenager found solace in one thing she was an expert at: lashing out.

Max's heart broke.

 _Everyone pretends to care until they don't, even you._ The agony behind those words were felt.

Max wanted nothing more than to shield Chloe in her arms and chase all the storms away. Saving William seemed like the best choice out there, and when the opportunity presented itself, Max did not want to waste the chance of fixing Chloe's life.

The thought of saving Chloe's father, William, meant saving Chloe.

No more loneliness.

No more physical abuse.

No more emotional abuse.

Chloe didn't deserve any of that and the photographer was inclined to make up for all the years spent in hurt. Every little thing Max did - from robbing charity donations to illegal trespassing - the latter did for the best friend she left behind.

Max wasn't going to let this go.

Chloe will never experience what it's like to lose her best friend and her father, Max was going to make it right this time.

But that was never easy and Max learned this the hard way.

Well, her screwed up expectations landed her in a nightmare she now desperately wanted to wake up from. Surrounded by the Vortex members, dating Victoria Chase, best friends with Nathan Prescott, Warren hooked up with Stella (not that she cared) and then appearing at Chloe's front door later, Max wanted out.

The Chloe she knew and love was in an even more miserable world than the real Chloe in the actual reality she came from.

Chloe wasn't smoking weed.

Chloe wasn't throwing tantrums.

Chloe didn't even use the word "hella".

Instead, her best friend was stuck to a wheelchair, unable to do practically anything and apparently hating the word "hella." It was also disorientating to see tubes attached to Chloe's throat, a sight that disturbed Max to the very core. Her injuries resulted from an accident that occurred after receiving a truck for her birthday; a prick in an SUV cut her off and sent Chloe flying into a ditch. Her back snapped, dooming her chance of being able to walk ever again.

Based on the doctor's notes Max found, Chloe's condition hasn't improved and the Price parents were trying their best to hold it in together. Joyce and William were literally drowning in loans, notes sprawled all over kitchen, beside tables and at one point, she nearly found herself breaking down at the amount of money they needed to pay Chloe's medical bills.

Chloe didn't deserve this either. This was not how she wanted things to end up when she prevented William's death.

It is so far from what she imagined.

So far from what she wanted to happen.

 _The photo! Maybe she could.._

Chloe's hoarse voice brought Max out of her thought.

"Listen, Max, my respiratory system is failing and...and it's only getting worse," Chloe began painfully, eyes flinching as she struggled to say with a steady breath, "I've heard the doctors talking about it when they thought I was zonked out."

Max's heart broke once more.

"So I know I'm just putting off the inevitable, while my parents suffer along and I will, too."

Max watched in despair as tears pooled around Chloe's eyes.

"This isn't how I want things to end," her best friend said grimly.

Max felt her body freeze up, but she managed out, "What? What are you trying to say?"

Chloe simply smiled, a ghost smile.

"I'm saying that being with you again has been so special. I only wanted to feel like when we were kids running around Arcadia Bay and everything was possible. And you made me feel that way today. I want this time with you to be my last memory. Do you understand?"

For what seemed like hours, Max nodded unable to feel otherwise. "Yes, I do."

"All you have to do is crank up the IV to eleven." Max felt lost, torn between complying Chloe's final wish or keeping her alive for her incapability to see Chloe die again. Every time, Max was there to save her best friend's life. This time, Chloe wanted her to end it.

 _"Chloe.."_ Saying her name hurt.

"I'll just drift asleep..dreaming of us here together..forever.." Max wanted to reason out, she wanted to say that there still might be hope, but even she had trouble convincing herself. Left with no choice and with no space to argue, Max hesitantly stood up and did what she was told before sitting down and grabbing Chloe's hand. Max didn't want to grip too hard.

Chloe sent an appreciative yet sad smile her way.

"Thank you so much."

Max refused to break eye contact.

"I'm so proud of you for following your dreams. Don't forget about me."

"Never." Max meant it.

"I love you, Max." Max opened her mouth but paused as Chloe wheezed out three last words before drifting off to sleep. The brunette let out a sob before burying her face into her hands, the actuality of her best friend dying again choking her insides.

 _"See you around."_

And for the third time, Max's heart broke.

* * *

 **This happened. I've been trying to get back into writing fanfiction because honestly, I see so many good works on this site and it inspires me to bring all my ideas into fruition. I've been having trouble doing so but this is a good start.**

 **Was only forty minutes in the game when I started sobbing and had to pause mid-game, open my PC and start writing. I haven't written in such a long time but my love for it didn't go away. But anyhow, I have a set of fics figured out and wanted to start again! I don't expect much feedback on this one, considering how many are still torn up over the alternative reality's ending and people will have to have strong hearts and minds to bear this.**

 **Find me on tumblr: Protohipstertrash (Send me prompts, I seriously want to practice my writing since it's nothing but rusty.)**


End file.
